


La Storia di Venezia

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 几百年前和兄长一起YY的威尼斯故事。16世纪威尼斯背景的AU，进行了很多很多魔改，绝对不是一篇正经的历史背景文。没有西皮大家专心搞事业（不），主线人物是T+F+Y。
Kudos: 2





	La Storia di Venezia

那是一个看起来平静无奇的秋日。  
威尼斯的总督府内，几百位议员集中在国会大厅中窃窃私语着。他们例行的内阁会议被一位不速之客所打断。那是一位来自罗马、身着耀眼红袍的枢机主教，此刻正隔闭的大门，与内阁的十人委员会【1】进行着密谈。  
仿佛是这位代表着教皇的Volk主教还不够分量一样，不过多久，楼梯的尽头响起了脚步声，头戴法冠、身披紫色丝绒法袍的威尼斯大主教也神色匆匆地从圣马可教堂赶了过来。大厅内纷纷杂杂的议论顿时噤声，等候着的贵族们向着来者投去了神色复杂的注视，沉默地为他让开了一条通往会议室的道路。  
——是来自罗马教廷的旨意。所有人都对门内暗潮涌动的交锋心知肚明，交换着不动声色的视线。  
而在那些意味不明的眼神交流之中，人们的目光却无法不被人群中一位年轻的贵族所吸引。他身上的黑色长袍即使在议员们样式一致的穿着中亦极为显眼，宽大的袖口用金银丝线勾勒出精致的花纹，紫红丝绒披肩挂在右肩上，颇为张扬地显露出上面的图案：一半盛放一半凋零的玫瑰栩栩如生——那是Atobe家族的家徽。  
说起这个一直于里亚托桥一带经商的名门望族，国会的议员们更为熟悉、印象深刻的正是曾经的家主，Atobe伯爵。那位老先生是一位精明的银行家和眼光独到的投资人，他生前在元老院中的权力是这里大多数人所望尘莫及的。几十年来，他始终处于议会核心的内圈，任职辅佐官扶持过两任的元首。但在他过世以后，接任成为Atobe家族在议会中代表的并不是他正当壮年的儿子，而是直接越过父亲经管着庞大家业的长孙——那位有着堪比星辰的英俊容貌与不可一世傲慢个性的青年——Keigo Atobe。

这个年轻人有着一头耀眼的金发，深邃的面部轮廓与眼角挑起的倨傲同他的祖父有七分相似。在里亚托与他有过交易的贵族们，不难从他身上看出不逊于前代家主的敏锐与老练。他善于洞察人心，在交易时总会适时地抓弄住对方的每一丝顾虑而步步为营地讨价还价。然而在风谲云诡的议会中，他还太过年轻——刚满二十五的年龄令他无法跻身议会中举足轻重的地位。  
即使尚未有祖父的资历，但无论是出于责任心或是自身的野望，Keigo都毅然迈入了总督府的大门。他的家族显赫一时并不单单在于财富与苦心经营的产业，更因为他们一直深受着元首的信任。Keigo的祖父被任命为圣马可教堂的监察官，负责经管教堂内的财务——这可是一份人人垂涎的优差，但却因为几个月前的一场变故而中断。  
就在伯爵过世的一个月之前，远在罗马的教皇趁着前任主教蒙天主召唤的机会，亲自任命自己的心腹就任新的威尼斯主教。这逾越了历来由元老院对主教候选人的决定权，且这位新主教并没有在位于城堡区的主教座堂就职，反而直接入驻了位于共和国中心的圣马可大教堂。随后，他雷厉风行地为从罗马同来的高级教士们安排了各项职务，并以大主教的名义开始执行对教堂的资产管理，直接架空了原本属于监察官的权力。罗马教廷的意图再赤裸不过，许久以来教皇不满足于自己的权力在威尼斯无法施展，也无法忍受象征着神权的主教座位被排挤在了中心地区以外，更想从信徒们对圣马可教堂捐献的丰厚善款中捞到些实际的好处。总而言之，教皇想要自己人亲自掌控着这座属于威尼斯人民的教堂，从元首的手中夺回原属于他们的神圣的权力。

而这一次，一向强硬的元老院却默许了教会的任职。这是受迫于新兴的奥斯曼敌国威胁着沿海航线的贸易，而威尼斯不得不寻求与罗马教廷的支持与合作抗击新的敌人，并借此缓解连年来与环伺四周敌国的纷争。迫于眼前的危势，元老院不得不牺牲他们在宗教界的权力与利益。  
这种政治对宗教势力的妥协，对大多数一心经营贸易的威尼斯商人来说或者无足轻重。但对于曾经站在元首身边的Atobe家族而言，教堂的财政权将重回教会的手中，多年来苦心经营的成果就这样白白流失掉，是无法估量的损失。而与他们站在同样立场的威尼斯掌权者们在察觉到大主教（或者说是背后的教皇）想要一手遮天的野心后，也绝不想让事态发展到脱出政府的掌控。既然主教的任命已经是木已成舟，他们仍然可以另寻借口对其已经获得的权力暗中掣肘——尤其是牵涉到教堂中庞大的资产。罗马的教皇在接到了数封来自元首暗藏机锋的请诉之后，只得派出枢机主教作为代表，前来威尼斯同当政者再次商谈教会中具体职责的划分。双方在企图争回最大利益的暗潮汹涌之中，努力寻求一个微妙的平衡点。  
但极具讽刺意味的是，在此刻门内进行着攸关Atobe家族命命运的密谈，这位年轻的继承人，Keigo Atobe，尚未有发声的权力。

当会议室的门最终被打开，门外的议论声如潮水般退去。最先走出来的是神色肃然的元首，与一脸不加掩饰得意之色的主教大人——很显然在刚刚的闭门会议中，他赢得了自己想要的权力。但引起了Atobe注意的却是跟随在后的红衣身影——枢机主教有着令人难以忽视的高大而健壮的身型，不苟言笑的面容，浅金色毫无动摇的瞳眸。他身上带着言出必行而无所畏惧的强悍气场，看起来甚至不像是一位神职人员，仿佛没有人可以违逆他的坚持。  
果不其然，总督带着十分的疲态向等待着的议员们宣布：他们接受了罗马教廷对圣马可教堂主教与其他神职的安排。但是——在总督的宣告即将被人群中隐隐不满的声音淹没之前，他再一次提高了声音——为了辅佐新任的大主教使其顺利适应威尼斯教会的结构与管理，元老院决定增加一位主教秘书的职务。而在刚刚的会谈之中，政府与教会的代表共同提名了几位可堪此任的候选人们，现在将由议会中的诸位投票来决定最终的任命。  
在嘈杂的不满声中，Atobe的目光扫过了在场的贵族们，敏锐地捕捉到了几张露出得意之色的面庞。在这冠冕堂皇的议会选举中，某些肮脏的交易与收买渐渐露出了端倪。Atobe线条犀利的唇角牵扯出讽刺的弧度——这样看似公平的流程又有什么意义呢？人心早已被潜在的贪念与虚无缥缈的承诺所腐蚀。  
他几乎想要交出一份空白的选票。直到在宣布候选者之时，总督念出了一个相当熟悉的名字。Atobe挑起了眉头，短暂的讶异之后，唇角掠过意味深长的笑意。  
这场装腔作势的选举，看起来也没有那么无聊嘛。

***************************************************

黑色的贡多拉穿行过细密而幽深的河道，从圣马可广场前喧闹的大运河中滑出一路向东，走进了这座海上都城的深处。  
船夫偷眼打量着船上的那位贵客，在路过那些栉比鳞次、华美而优雅的屋宇时刻意放缓了速度。但来自外地的教士显然对这些都毫无兴趣，直到在贡多拉终于驶过林立的造船厂厂房，如同堡垒般的高墙内金属敲打声不绝于耳，来客那双如同鹰隼般的双眸掠过精锐的光芒。  
贡多拉最终停在了造船厂对岸的小岛边。这里安静到近乎荒凉，从河岸台阶而上的小广场尽头，现出了白色教堂的正面——这是近年才重建过的圣皮耶罗堡教堂，直到几个月前仍是威尼斯的主教座堂。教堂的新外墙设计新奇而典雅，嵌在墙壁上的四根石柱糅合了古希腊的爱奥尼和柯林斯柱式，这种复刻古典的建筑样式是当下最流行的风格。然而即使看得出设计者的匠心，这座位于最东端小岛上的圣彼耶罗堡教堂最终被新任主教舍弃了。毕竟比起金碧辉煌的圣马可大教堂，它显然不符合那位穷奢极欲的大主教的期望。  
但这里有一种在他处难以寻到的静谧。秋日的暖阳在微风婆娑晃动着的树叶间摇曳着，门窗中传来了隐约的歌咏与乐声。Volk沿着石板铺就的道路，向着教堂的深处走去。

大厅的弥撒已接近尾声，神父正站在圣坛前分发着圣餐。枢机主教一眼就认出那个金棕色卷发的中年男子正是Yudai Yamato，原威尼斯主教的副手，曾经最有希望接任主教之位的高阶教士。此刻他正低着头为走上前来的信徒们祈福，低垂的眼睑下是一种近似悲悯的温柔神色。而在他的主持之下，仪式有条不紊地进行着，主教之位的空缺似乎并没有影响到这里原本的威严和秩序。  
在Yamato神父的身边，枢机主教并不意外地望见了另一个熟悉的身影——年轻的修士正俯下身，将圣餐交到了一个小男孩的手中。长长飘垂的黑色法衣奇妙地衬托着他修长的身型，英俊而庄严的侧脸秉持着冷淡而肃穆的神情。那正是圣皮耶罗教堂的执事，与Yamago共事多年深受其信任的属下，曾经唯一敢向Volk提问的神学生，一个身世不明却赢得了教区人民敬重的修士。  
也是最终，元首在任命书上写下的名字——Kunimitsu Tezuka。  
Volk望着台上两个人的身影，耐心地等到了仪式的结束人群散去，才从北侧的甬道中走了出来。

Yamato神父认出了那个强健的身影。他与Volk曾有过几次晤面，位高权重的红衣主教突然来访令人惶惑不安。神父匆忙地从圣坛前走上前来，恭敬地俯下了身来。  
Volk特意在显眼的红色法衣外披上了黑色的长袍，看起来与普通的神职人员无异。他抬手拒绝了神父的吻手礼，目光落在了跟随在后面的执事身上。  
“主教大人。”Tezuka向他躬身行礼。  
他的学生在离开帕多瓦之后，已经有数年未见了。在正式成为一名神职人员之后，Tezuka身上那些锐利的锋芒似乎被沉闷而繁琐的工作磨敛了许多。他看起来更老成、更沉着，但那张严肃而坚毅的面容并没有一丝一毫的改变。  
“我从总督府前来。”并不想浪费任何时间寒暄，Volk主教单刀直入，“教皇将圣马可大教堂指定为威尼斯的主教座堂。”  
虽然大主教来威尼斯后的一系列动作早就昭示了罗马教廷的意图。但听到了最终的决定，年长的神父淡然地接受了这样的安排，身后的Tezuka却开口道：  
“但威尼斯的主教，从来不是由教皇个人决定。”  
这份质疑换来Yamato不安而劝诫的回视。  
“这一次，是元老院妥协了。”Volk的回应中有一种不容置疑的威严，“只有主教所在的地方，才能成为大教堂。”  
他在年轻教士的脸上看到了深深的失望。或许是为了Yamato神父，或许是为了圣彼耶罗教堂最终衰败的命运。Volk再次开口：“但他们提出要增设主教秘书的职位，希望可以辅佐新任的威尼斯大主教。”  
他紧紧地盯着Tezuka，清晰而有力地宣布：“我向他们推荐了你。”

即使当时的Tezuka对于这位身处教廷中心枢机主教的影响力还没有太深入的了解，但他依然从对方低沉的声音中听出了不可更改的决意。年轻的执事并未露出任何喜形于色或者谦卑的感激，反而因此皱紧了眉头，流露出一丝自己也未曾察觉的厌恶。  
这些细微的波动自然逃不过Volk敏锐的目光。在这份看起来无关紧要的秘书职位后隐藏的，却是罗马教廷与总督之间的暗潮汹涌。要如何平衡两者之间的冲突是再棘手不过的苦差，缺乏意志与诚笃之心的人，早晚会被卷入其中一方的权势。与Volk的提名相异，十人委员会倾向于经验更丰富的教区神父。然而当枢机主教再次见到自己曾经的学生，触及他瘦削而挺直的身影，虔诚坚定的目光时，就会激起那份“是他就一定可以做到”的莫名信任感。  
以及将这样一个虔诚而正直，坚持着如同英雄般清苦修行的修士，拖进权力漩涡中心的矛盾心理。

能在此时给他一次选择的机会，是他唯一能给予的照拂。  
“三天后，你将收到大主教的任命。”

枢机主教走后，Tezuka留在了东侧的礼拜堂内进行祷告。Yamato神父嘱咐其他修士不去打扰他。他无意去鼓励或者去劝说着这位青年，只因为他清楚在那颗诚笃的内心深处，天父早就为他指明了道路。  
而当Tezuka结束了祈祷，从礼拜堂走出的时候，从窗外透进来的天光已经昏暗。空寂的教堂内尚未点起灯烛，但在甬道的尽头，出现了一个纤细的身影。他对来人并不陌生，是一位居住在附近、每一日傍晚都会前来教堂祈祷的少女。  
Chitose小姐出身一个没落贵族的家庭，她的哥哥是常年出海在外的生意人。但比起过去安稳的航海路线，近几十年来伴随着与奥斯曼帝国大大小小的冲突，在地中海与黑海一带经商的风险极高，太多人有去无回。那些身世显赫的贵族们早就不会亲自去海外经商，而是将这类交易委托给愿意赌上身家性命的代理人。与那些习惯了骄奢生活的少爷们不同，Chitose家族的长子Senri偏偏带有着威尼斯人骨子中的血性与赌徒般的冒险精神。他的妹妹Miyuki深受影响同样向往着航海生涯，但终究无法跟随哥哥一起出海。孤独感无所发泄的少女，每日前来教堂祷告，渐渐地将失落与思念寄托在了这里。  
Tezuka走近才发现Miyuki并没有潜心祈祷，而是出神地望着礼堂内的一张油画——画中的守护天使张开了七彩的羽翼，庇护着年幼的孩童从幽暗中走了出来。他一手牵引着幼童前行，另一只手向上指引，金色的光线从指间倾泻下来，映亮了那张温柔而笃定的面容。  
“我从未见过这幅画。”Miyuki听到了他的脚步声，回过头来。  
Tezuka避开了视线。他虽然不曾劝诫过从不肯戴面纱的Chitose小姐，但也不愿去直视那张混合着稚气、野性与纯真的面容。  
“这幅画出自一位维罗纳画家的工作室，是他学徒的新作。”Tezuka点亮了祭台上的灯烛，低声念出了画中的一行小字：“灵魂的尊严是伟大的【2】。”  
幽暗中跳动的烛光柔和了修士冷峻的轮廓。Miyuki望着他的侧脸，时间在那一刻停止了流逝。  
“因为自出生起，我们每一人都会受到上天使者的指引与庇护。”

***************************************************

而这位祭坛画的作者，几个月前才来到威尼斯的画家，此刻正在聚精会神地在黄杨木上打着草稿。  
他穿着一件纯白色宽松的绸缎衬衫，天鹅绒的深蓝色短外套轻披在肩上，发带将浅栗色的头发松散地拢在了脑后，露出介于少年与青年之间的清秀面庞。骨骼优美的右手灵巧而流畅地在画板上勾勒出建筑物的轮廓。他在作画时鲜少停顿而陷入沉思，挥洒自如的动作蕴含着奇妙的韵律感，如同弹奏一首简单而明快的练习曲。  
画家是如此地投入，甚至未曾察觉门外一位访客静默地观察了他许久。  
工作间里的摆放略凌乱。除了几幅油画和数不清的素描草稿之外，桌上还零散堆着小型的木刻雕塑，一座精致的建筑物模型，首饰的设计图，甚至还有两幅用金线勾勒，装饰以纯白羽毛与彩色珠宝镶嵌的华美面具。  
整个作坊的主人是如今炙手可热的艺术家，不久前才接到了绘制总督府天花板壁画的委托，同他大部分的学徒搬去了圣马可广场的附近，没日没夜地在那里工作。留在工作室的是一位从佛罗伦萨新来的画家。虽说是名义上的学徒，这位二十出头的年轻人已经展现出了连画室主人都惊叹不已的才华。与其说是画家，他更偏向于一个全能的天才，无论在绘画、雕刻，甚至建筑设计都得心应手。他从师长的艺术工坊中接到各类的委托，上流社会的贵族夫人们对尤其偏爱那些设计精美的首饰，更喜爱年轻人潇洒而温雅的风度。  
而他的师傅虽然认可他的才华，也对这种广泛涉猎、于委托来者不拒的作风颇有微词。以一个主流画家的角度来看，成熟的艺术家应该在某一领域专攻达到更高的境界。而在他的眼中，这个新来的佛罗伦萨人在素描技巧自然是无可挑剔，但对于色彩的运用上却略显刻板而生疏。但是以此时门口访客的眼光，倒是颇钟意这位画家对于色彩明快而直接的运用——他似乎并不愿耗尽心神和昂贵的颜料去调配出一层层绚烂而华丽的油彩，但画中的用色配合着明暗的过渡显得自然又和谐。

“要进来喝杯茶吗？”终于完成了素描的画家发现了陌生人，天蓝色的眼睛弯起柔和的笑意，起身作出了邀请的手势。  
访客走进了明亮的画室，他的面庞依然被隐藏在暗处，只有一绺深蓝色的卷发从兜帽下钻了出来。画家并不以为意，他曾经很习惯各类人士来他的工作间闲逛，毫不客气地提出各种批评意见。而趁此机会他也饶有趣味地观察着神秘的来客，眼底晃动着捉摸不定的色彩。  
访客停在了一张油画前，那是他昨日在完成的一副作品，隔日将会送到某工会的礼堂中。比起其他色彩明快的作品，这幅画的基调暗沉而血腥，是大卫战胜哥利亚将其斩首的一幕。  
来客的目光从年轻勇士被胜利的狂喜与杀戮欲而扭曲的英俊面庞，转移到巨人表情狰狞的首级上。  
他沉默而长久地凝视着画作，另一旁的画家也渐渐露出了一丝不安的神色。  
“你见过斩首吗？”突然响起的话音如同冰棱相撞。画家的身体轻轻一震，摇了摇头。  
“人在被斩首的那一刻，”那个人用最轻柔的语调描述着比画面更残酷的事实，“血管与肌肉会向内收缩，而不是如同画上的，断首处的创面随鲜血向外舒张。”【3】  
他在兜帽下的视线望向了年轻人苍白的面色，轻笑了一声，“但如果你按照真实来作画，大概会被当作是一种亵渎。”  
他话语中的冷酷与嘲讽震慑住了画家。年轻人紧紧地盯住来者，目光随着对方越过那副油画来到刚刚的素描前，修长的手指掠过银尖笔留下的建筑物的线条。  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，某些隐隐约约的猜测呼之欲出。  
“您看起来并不像一位画家。”年轻艺术家收敛了所有激烈的情绪，用最漫不经心的语气提道。  
“哦，不。”访客转过了身来，缓慢而坚定地掀开了兜帽。  
“我曾经以为我会是。”

***************************************************

夜深时，圣彼耶罗教堂后面的修士住处，只有其中的一间还亮着灯烛。  
Yamato主教来到了卧室的门口，望着他最熟悉的年轻修士整理着自己的行囊。Tezuka将于次日的晨祷在圣马可教堂接受正式任命，这意味着这个年轻人要在天色未明时从这里出发。在圣彼耶罗教堂的最后一天，他有条有理地将执事的工作交接，并且协助神父举行了最后地晚祷仪式。当离别真的要到来时，他与神父都默契地沉默着。  
Tezuka从小在这里长大，除去在帕多瓦求学的几年，几乎所有时光都是在教堂的修道院中苦修。而这一次离去，他却可能再也不会回到原点。

“我一直期待，您可以成为这里的大主教。”率先打破沉默的，却是一直内敛而寡言的Tezuka。  
Yamato露出了无奈的笑意：“上帝之手为我们每一个人安排了既定的位置。或许我并没有为他管理这座教堂的能力。”  
“但是您知道——”线条锐利的薄唇紧抿着，年轻教士的脸上罕见地露出了混杂着愠怒与失望的表情，“凯撒的归凯撒，上帝的归上帝【4】。入驻圣马可的大主教早已逾越了这条界限。他所传达的声音并非来自上帝，而是出自自己的私欲。”  
这样严厉的指责可以说得上是僭越，神父的眼底愈发深沉。连他一向循规蹈矩的执事，在此刻也做出了这样放肆的质问，教会的腐朽将人们的信仰逐渐瓦解。  
“比起去辅佐现任的大主教，我更愿意留在这里。”  
Yamato轻叹了一声，将手搭在了Tezuka的肩上。  
“我的孩子。”不知道已经过了多少年，他几乎遗忘了这个称呼，但在眼前那张严峻而瘦削的面容中，他却看到了从未消逝过的锐气。许久前跪在教堂中的少年与眼前即将离去的青年身影渐渐重合。上帝将这个被遗弃的孩子带到了圣彼耶罗教堂。抚养他，庇护他，一直以来被Yamato神父当作是自己被安排的命运。他爱护他，更以他为傲。然而这一天迟早会到来，这个外表沉着冷静却拥有一颗比任何人都要虔诚、都要热忱之心的青年终究会走出这座教堂。  
“如果你认为我也抱有同样的期待的话，那么你错了。从我将你带回来的那一天起，我从未想过让你为这座教堂奉献一生。上帝之手落在了你的头上，他为你指明的去处并不在这里，不会永远在我的身边。比起在这里的职责与苦修，我更希望你正视自己的内心。不管你心底的那些想法听起来多么地自负，我都希望你会抓住去实现自己理想的机遇。”  
Tezuka深色的瞳眸中闪动着隐约的波光。  
“如果你感到忿怒，感到不甘，感到痛苦，不要无视，不要觉得羞愧，也不要沉湎于失望。去依循上帝为你指明的方向，用你的双手去改变它们。”  
年轻的修士垂下了眼睛。如果天父真的对他有任何指示的话，那么一直以来也是借由着他的尊长，他的养父，他的保护人之口得以传达。  
“我永远不会辜负您的期望。”

数日后的弥撒，在香雾缭绕的圣彼耶罗教堂中，Miyuki的目光热忱而急切地寻找着那个高挑而清瘦的身影。  
但向来站在主教身边主持仪式的教堂执事，在这一天依然没有出席仪式。少女惴惴不安的等待着神父布道结束人群渐次散去，踌躇着是否去向其他修士们打探。  
“Chitose小姐？”Yamato神父注意到了角落里的人影，这位通常会在傍晚时前来教堂的女子，似乎被什么事情所深深困扰着。  
他走上前询问是否可以帮助她。Miyuki抬起头急切地问道，Tezuka修士是否生病了？为何这些天都没在教堂中见到他？  
“我们的执事，Tezuka兄弟被任命为大主教的秘书，三天前受到召唤，在圣马可教堂接受了新的使命。”Yamato以最温和的语气向她交代了Tezuka的去处。  
Miyuki的眼中漫上了掩饰不住的失落：“不……”  
“Tezuka仍在威尼斯就职，”神父的声音却如同叹息，“在每一年的耶稣升天日，或是其他的祭典，我们依然会在圣马可见到他。”  
Miyuki忍住了眼底翻涌的湿意，过往未曾觉察的情愫在猝不及防的离别后结出了酸涩的果实。她听着主教温柔的声音安慰的话语，但心中却有一种莫名悲伤的预感。  
那位寡言的修士，仿佛去了很远很远的地方。

【1】十人委员会，威尼斯议会中具有最强决策权的核心，由30岁以的元老构成，构成了内圈。  
【2】圣杰罗姆所说。  
【3】此处借用威尼斯画家Gentile Bellini与穆罕默德二世的故事。  
【4】《圣经》马太福音22:21。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是进行了很多魔改但有些设定还是解释一下。  
> 圣马可大教堂是在19世纪才成为威尼斯的主教座堂，这篇设定是在十六世纪，那时候的主教座堂还是St Pietro de Castello，就是大和和手冢原本所在的教堂。关于新主教选定圣马可作为主教座堂的部分纯属口胡。  
> 文中提到的出身维罗纳的画家就是在内涵委罗内塞。  
> 罗马音对照：  
> 手冢：Kunimitsu Tezuka  
> 迹部：Keigo Atobe  
> 大和：Yudai Yamato  
> 博格（就是德国队光头队长）：Jürgen Borisovich Volk  
> 千岁千里：Senri Chitose  
> 千岁美由纪：Miyuki Chitose


End file.
